


You Love This Dead Girl Walking

by Bluejay20



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hair-pulling, Heathers the Musical - Freeform, I just need some jesus in my life, M/M, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 06:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8700583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: Alexander Hamilton rides Thomas Jefferson till he breaks him. Or. Dead Girl Walking from Heathers : Jamilton style.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the song "Dead Girl Walking" from Heathers the Musical. Also, anything italicized are lyrics straight from the song.

How'd they end up here?  

Thomas' curls spilling around his head on his pillow like a dark halo, his eyes glazed as he tried desperately to focus on the man who was on top of him. Riding him like his entire life depended on the sole act.  

Thomas' thick fingers dug into the milky skin, creating large purple bruises at the hip bones.  

The man on top of him only moaned wantonly when his grip tightened exponentially.  

"F-fuck, Hamilton," Thomas groaned out, throwing his arm over his eyes, continuing to thrust his hips up to meet Hamilton's, better known as Alexander.  

Alexander smirked as best as he could with a dick in his ass. He brought his arms up to clutch the bed frame, gaining more leverage and snapping his hips faster than before.  

How'd they end up here again?  

Oh, that's right.  

Alexander Hamilton had practically climbed into his window, stalked straight up to Jefferson and hissed,  

 _"I'm going to ride you till I break you,"_  

It was hard not bend Alexander over and take him right there.  

 _"_ George _says I gotta go,"_  Alexander had continued, while starting to unbuckling his belt to toss it negligently on the ground. "Now, shut up and strip,"  

How could Thomas argue with that?

Right, he didn't.  

"Right...there...!"  Hamilton basically squealed when Thomas gave a particularly hard thrust up, aiming directly at the spot that caused Alexander to see spots.  

Thomas felt a sting on his cheeks, and a numb feeling spread throughout the flesh . 

He had slapped him?  

" _Pull my hair_ ," Alexander whined.  

Thomas had complied.  

Grabbing a fistful of silk like hair and yanking it until Alexander shrieked in pleasurable pain.  

 _"Touch me,_ "  

"Where?"  

" _There...there...there!"_ Alexander withered, pulling Thomas' hand to his neglected shaft that was dripping with arousal. 

Once again, Thomas complied.  

Pull himself up to a sitting position. He kept his one hand wrapped in Alexander's hair, the other hand snaking in between them to feverishly jerk the smaller man off.  

They cried out during their release. Thomas buried deep within Alexander, and Alexander hunched over him.  

Both panting hard as their release and sweat stuck them uncomfortably and quite unattractively together.  

After a few more minutes in silence, Alexander pushed himself up to stare down at the sated Thomas. He tilted his head innocently, a lazy smirk appearing on his face,  

"You love _this dead girl walking,"_  

 


End file.
